If You Were Gay
by kosa0504
Summary: Quinn confides in Rachel about her complicated feelings after watching Santana sing to Brittany.  Story takes place after ep 2x15 "Sexy"  Quinn/Rachel pairing, hints at Santana/Brittany
1. Chapter 1

"Want a ride?" asked Quinn Fabray.

Rachel Berry looked quizzically at the blonde, former cheerleader. Quinn had caught up to Rachel as they were leaving after Glee practice. "Why are you being nice to me?" Rachel asked.

The blonde shrugged, she really didn't know why she was being nice to Rachel "man-hands" Berry, but the words slipped out of her mouth before she could think about it. Something about seeing Santana sing to Brittany in Glee Club the day before had triggered a new, raw emotion in Quinn. The only person besides Santana she could talk to, since her and Santana were no longer good friends, seemed to be Rachel.

"Look do you want a ride or not Berry?" snapped Quinn. Her kindness could only go so far with Rachel before her defenses came back up and she became Quinn, the Head Bitch in Charge, again.

Rachel scowled and crossed her arms defensively. "Well if you're gonna be like that..."

Quinn sighed, what was that saying her Nana always told her, something about flies and honey? "I'm sorry. Can I give you a ride? Please?"

"I suppose," Rachel said, still suspicious. She followed Quinn out of the school to her car. They both got in and drove off in silence. Quinn took a breath and tried to say something, but no words came out. She tried again and again nothing.

"What do you want from me?" Rachel blurted out after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Embarrassed, Quinn turned defensive, "Well fuck if I do anything nice for you again Berry." Quinn gasped as soon as the words left her mouth. "I'm so sorry Rachel. I..." she trailed off.

Rachel looked at her Glee and Celibacy Club "friend" confused. She had never seen the normally composed blonde get this agitated before, and she sure as hell never heard her swear before.

"Quinn, are you okay?"

"I... I don't think so."

"Do you want to go someplace and talk?"

Quinn nodded and turned the car into a small park near Rachel's neighborhood. They both got out of the car and walked over to the playground. Rachel climbed up to the top of the jungle gym and motioned for Quinn to come up with her.

"You picked my favorite park," said Rachel. "No one comes here. It's kind of my secret hide out. I like coming here when I'm feeling down or just need to be alone. My dads are great, but sometimes they can be a little overbearing when they can tell I'm depressed."

Quinn smiled softly, seeing a new side to the usually harsh diva. She sighed, wondering how to even bring up the topic she'd been struggling with for God knows how long. How could she tell Rachel Berry of all people something she herself couldn't even admit out loud?

"We don't have to talk," said Rachel, sensing Quinn's nervousness. "We can just, I don't know, watch the clouds."

Quinn smiled slightly and nodded. Both girls lay down on the wooden planks of the jungle gym and focused their attention on the sky.

After a long while, Quinn felt brave enough to say something. "What do you think about Santana and Brittany?"

Rachel turned her head and looked at Quinn. "Is that what this is about?"

Quinn's eyes grew wide, could Rachel really have seen through her that quickly? Quinn studied Rachel's face for a moment. There was not a trace of judgment or anger, just general curiosity.

"What do _you_ think about Santana and Brittany?" asked Rachel.

Quinn sat up and took in a deep breath. "I asked you first."

Rachel sat up as well. "Well," she started, choosing her words carefully so as to not set off the blonde. "I think they're adorable together and obviously they love each other very much…"

"…but…?" said Quinn, sensing the pause.

"But… You saw what happened to Kurt with Karofsky. I mean, I know Santana could kick Karofsky's ass any day, but still…" she sighed. "I'm the daughter of two gay dads. I know how society can be; I know how our school can be. It's going to be hard for Britt and San if they decide to be together, openly."

Quinn nodded but didn't say anything. Thoughts swirled her head. Her family, her faith, her friends, her life… she just got done being the cliché pregnant teenager. Was she really ready to be the cliché…gay… teenager?

"Quinn," Rachel said quietly. "What do you think about San and Britt?"

"I, um…" Tears swarmed her eyes. "I don't know," Quinn choked out as tears began to fall. She leaned into Rachel and strong arms wrapped around her frame. Rachel pulled her in and let her cry. And Quinn cried. All the emotions, the feelings, the pressure built up inside of her were released as she sobbed in Rachel's arms. Rachel just held her and rubbed her back, seeming to understand that Quinn needed this release.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said as her sobs turned into sniffles.

"It's okay," said Rachel, pulling back to look at Quinn. "I may be suspicious when you act nice to me, but I'm not heartless. I can tell when someone is hurting and needs help."

Quinn nodded and wiped the tears from her face. Rachel chuckled, "I just thought of something." Rachel fished her iPod out of her jeans pocket. "Ever heard of Avenue Q?"

"Isn't that the musical with the puppets?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, there's a song from it. I think it fits right now. Just promise me you won't take offense to it."

"Okay."

Rachel gave Quinn one of the earbuds and put the other in her own ear. She turned on the iPod and started the song.

_If you were gay_

_That'd be okay_

_I mean 'cause Hey_

_I like you anyway_

_Because you see_

_If it were me_

_I would feel free_

_To say that I was gay_

Quinn smiled and laughed as the song played. She understood Rachel's intentions playing the song for her. It was Rachel's way of saying, "If that's what this is all about, I'm okay with it."

"Thank you," Quinn said when the song ended. Rachel put her iPod back in her pocket.

"You liked it?" asked Rachel.

"I did. It was funny."

Rachel laid back down and Quinn joined her. The two girls watched the clouds in silence, content to just enjoy each others company. Quinn felt calm around Rachel, like a sort of weight had been lifted off of her. Rachel seemed to understand what Quinn needed to hear, or not to hear. Quinn smiled. Maybe Rachel was the right person to talk to about whatever she was feeling.

Quinn turned her head to study Rachel's profile. She had never allowed herself to look, really look at the diva before. She had spent too much time terrorizing Rachel to notice how strikingly beautiful she was. A feeling, like butterflies, overtook Quinn. Suddenly she couldn't take in a full breath. Even after she looked back up at the sky, the feeling persisted.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked. Quinn turned to look at Rachel. She met Rachel's dark chocolate brown eyes and gulped down a lump in her throat. The expression on Rachel's face changed from one of innocent curiosity to one a bit sultrier, probably matching the expression forming on Quinn's face.

Quinn felt suddenly courageous. She moved her face in close to Rachel's, and when Rachel didn't pull back, she gently brushed her lips against the brunettes. The kiss was soft and timid. Quinn's lips lingered on Rachel's for a long moment, neither girl wanting to pull away nor deepen the kiss.

Quinn felt the butterflies build in her and suddenly needed to take in a breath. She pulled away from Rachel and sat up.

"Oh my God," Quinn whispered, breathing a little heavy.

"Wow…" Rachel sighed, sitting up.

"Fuck." Quinn said. Her mind was racing, but the one thought that kept being repeated was: _I want to kiss her again…_ Terror raced through Quinn. What had she just done? Why did she have to go and make her abstract feelings so concrete?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this story! I think I have a pretty good idea of where I want this to go, but I'm always willing to hear suggestions and maybe I can incorporate a bit into the story! So, please feel free to review! And now... more.

"I have to go," said Quinn, hurrying off the jungle gym.

"Quinn, wait!" Rachel called after her. She scrambled down to follow Quinn to her car. "Please talk to me. What just happened?"

"It was a mistake Berry. Just a mistake." The defenses were back up. Quinn, the HBIC, was back. She couldn't be anything else.

"Quinn, please. You kissed me."

"Whatever Berry. You're imagining things," Quinn spat back. She grabbed Rachel's things from her car and tossed them on the ground at Rachel's feet. "You can walk home from here."

Quinn got in the car and drove off like a flash. She needed to put distance between her and the girl that was the cause of the ache in her core. Miles later, Quinn found herself pulling into Lima Hill Park, a gorgeous, hilly park on the outskirts of Lima. She parked the car on top of the hill and got out. She walked over to a large tree, overlooking the town, and sat down against in. Her knees pressed against her chest, and she broke down, crying for what seemed like the millionth time today.

Quinn had just done something that went against everything she was ever taught. Everything in church, by her family, by society… With one kiss, Quinn had successfully rebelled against all that. And it terrified her.

But what terrified Quinn more than her rebellion was how much she liked it, how much she wanted to do it again, how much she wanted to see Rachel, to kiss Rachel again. Quinn rested her chin on her knees and looked out at her town below the hill. If she admitted what she felt and whom she felt it for, her world would be destroyed forever.

Quinn heard a car pull up next to her own. _I swear to God, if Rachel followed me up here…_ Quinn thought before turning around to glare at whomever was ruining her alone time.

"Quinn?" Santana said, getting out of her car.

"San? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Santana, walking over to Quinn. Quinn quickly wiped at her cheeks, making sure any trace of tears were gone before Santana could see. "Are you okay?" Santana asked as she sat next to Quinn.

Quinn shrugged, knowing if she tried to say anything, she'd probably end up breaking down again. Quinn noticed Santana's eyes were red, probably much like her own.

"Are you okay?" asked Quinn. Santana also shrugged. "Brittany?" Quinn guessed. Santana nodded, and tears began to form in her eyes.

"She won't break up with Artie," Santana whispered. Quinn nodded and sat silently, wanting to let Santana get out whatever she needed to say. "She said she loves me, but… she loves him too." Santana began sobbing, and Quinn pulled her into an embrace. "I'm willing to come out… I'm willing to risk social suicide for her…" Santana said in between sobs.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Quinn asked. Santana nodded into Quinn's shoulder. "Then don't give up, S."

Santana pulled back, a confused look on her face. "I didn't think you'd be supportive. I thought you'd tell me I was going to hell or something."

Quinn cringed. She hated hearing other people's perceptions of her. Santana, who had been her best friend, thought she'd go all crazy Christian homophobe on her. It pained Quinn to think of what everyone else must think about her.

"I know I haven't been a good friend to you lately, S. I want to change that," said Quinn. "I've known for a long time how happy Britt makes you. I'd have to be blind not to see it. You deserve to be happy San, no matter who makes you happy."

"Thanks, Q," Santana said, wiping the tears from her face. "I needed to hear that."

"And if you do decide to come out, I'll be here for you. I may be a bitch, but I don't want to be a homophobe anymore."

"Good," Santana smiled and pulled Quinn into another hug. "So, what's up with you?"

Quinn sighed, she wasn't going to be able to hide anything from the feisty Latina.

* * *

Rachel walked the three blocks home in utter confusion. As she walked, she analyzed what had transpired over the past hour.

Event #1: Quinn had offered to take Rachel home.

Event #2: Quinn had wanted to talk to Rachel.

Event #3: The talk had seemed to be about San and Britt and sexuality.

Event #4: Quinn had broken down crying, and Rachel had comforted her.

Event #5: Quinn had kissed Rachel... And the kiss was good...

Event #6: Quinn had stormed off, leaving Rachel to walk the rest of the way home.

It was curious and confusing. Rachel didn't know what to think. Was Quinn playing a joke on her? She didn't think so, given how painfully she cried in Rachel's arms. So then was Quinn legitimately interested in girls, and by extension interested in Rachel?

Rachel made it home and barricaded herself in her bedroom without saying hello to her dads, who were in the kitchen preparing dinner. She powered up her laptop and immediately logged onto facebook. She had a number of messages and wall posts waiting for her, mostly from her fellow gleeks, but there were more pressing matters at hand currently. She opened up Quinn's page and began to, for lack of a better phrase, facebook stalk the blonde former cheerleader.

Quinn had a thousand or more facebook friends, most of whom were current or former students at William McKinley High. It was part of Quinn's duty as head cheerleader to be facebook friends with anyone who requested. She had an image to maintain, one of popularity which facebook let her do without having to actually interact with people she would consider losers, like Rachel.

Nothing in Quinn's profile seemed amiss, so Rachel clicked out of it and began to respond to the rest of her facebook needs.

She also logged onto myspace, which was no longer the social media tool it had been in years past. Rachel maintained a profile and used it mostly to broadcast her talents via videos of herself singing. She had a new video to upload, one of her singing Katy Perry's "Firework" which Lauren had been so kind as to record and help her edit. She had the idea of sharing the song with Kurt during the Karofsky affair, thinking the fabulous gay boy would appreciate the song, but she hadn't gotten around to it until now.

As Rachel uploaded the song, she thought she might share it with Quinn if ever given a chance to be alone with the beautiful HBIC again. Rachel knew Quinn had to be dealing with some pretty powerful demons to react like she had earlier that afternoon. She had suspected for some time that Quinn must be quite repressed due to her overbearing father, and even though her father was now out of her life, it didn't mean that Quinn would be able to easily erase 16 years of repression.

Rachel was quite aware of the stories about the Fabrey family and their conservative ways. Obviously Quinn still held onto some of that, given she was still actively involved in the Celibacy Club, despite the strikingly ironic position it put her in. The president of the Celibacy Club got pregnant? Rachel suspected the same oppressive environment that lead to such irony was at work instilling complicated homophobic values in Quinn.

"Rachel!" called her dad, "Dinner!"

"Be down in a minute!" Rachel called back.

She opened facebook again and typed a quick message before going down to dinner with her parents.

_ Quinn, _

_ I know there must be a lot going on in your head right now. There's no use denying that the kiss happened, all we can do now is decide how to proceed. I promise I won't bring it up in public or do anything to embarrass you. I know very well if I did, there would be a massive slushy attack in my future. I do want to offer you an olive branch of sorts via this message. We haven't always been friends, or for that matter civil towards each other, but I do want to tell you that if you ever need to talk about what you're feeling, I'm here for you._

_ With deepest sincerity, _

_ Rachel Berry_

_

* * *

_

"You kissed Berry?" Santana exclaimed. "Well, fuck, Q… and I thought I was about to commit social suicide."

"You can't tell anyone about this. Swear you won't," begged Quinn.

Santana saw the fear in Quinn's eyes. She took Quinn's hand and held it in her own. "I swear, I won't breathe a word of this."

"Not even to Brittany," said Quinn.

"Not even to Britt," Santana agreed. She squeezed Quinn's hand to reassure the blonde. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know. Avoid Berry as much as humanly possible until I forget what I did?"

"Think that'll work?"

"Probably not… but right now, I think it's my best option," Quinn sighed. She knew it would never be possible to forget what had happened earlier that afternoon. If she allowed herself to admit it, the kiss she shared with Rachel was the best kiss she'd ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for all the encouragement! I'm glad you all like the story so much! As I said in the last chapter's a/n, please feel free to offer me suggestions on where to take this story! I'd love to try and incorporate some different ideas in the coming chapters that I've got planned out! _

_Also, the youtube link in the story below is real and is not mine. Must give credit to YouTube User _biliblove_ for some amazing vids! _

_And now, Enjoy! _

When Quinn got home from her heart to heart with Santana, she was greeted by her mother from the kitchen.

"Come here Quinnie, tell me about your day!" Judy Fabray said. Since she had told her husband to get the hell out of her and Quinn's life, Judy had grown substantially more "rebellious" and fun to be around. At least she thought so. Her daughter still thought she was an embarrassing mom.

Quinn rolled her eyes. As much as she loved her mother, and as good as their lives had gotten since her father left, her mom could still annoy her to no end. All Quinn wanted to do was barricade herself in her room and forget the day ever happened.

"It was fine, Mom," Quinn said, sitting down at the island in the middle of the lavish kitchen. The Fabray's were quite well off, despite living in Lima, Ohio. And once the divorce was finalized, Quinn and her mother expected to get half of Russell Fabray's "hard earned" money. Judy had hired one of Rachel's fathers as her lawyer to take Russell for almost everything he had.

"Just 'fine' sweetie? How was Glee Club?" her mother asked while chopping veggies for dinner.

"It was fine, Mom. Just another day," Quinn said. The most noticeable change in Judy Fabray happened when she became the Glee Club's third biggest supporter, behind Rachel's dads of course.

"Okay sweetie. Well, dinner will be ready in about a half an hour."

"K mom, I'm gonna go work on homework."

Her mother nodded and Quinn got herself upstairs as fast as she could without looking like she was trying to get upstairs as fast as she could. As soon as she was safely in her room, she powered up her laptop and got on facebook. She had twenty-seven wall posts about her outfit today from the adoring masses at William McKinley, another three wall posts from her fellow gleeks, and one message. She opened the message and was surprised to see it was from Rachel.

_I knew she wouldn't let this be,_ thought Quinn. She read the message.

_ Quinn, _

_ I know there must be a lot going on in your head right now. There's no use denying that the kiss happened, all we can do now is decide how to proceed. I promise I won't bring it up in public or do anything to embarrass you. I know very well if I did, there would be a massive slushy attack in my future. However, I do want to offer you an olive branch of sorts via this message. We haven't always been friends, or for that matter civil towards each other, but I want to tell you that if you ever need to talk about what you're feeling, I'm here for you._

_ With deepest sincerity, _

_ Rachel Berry_

"Fuck," Quinn sighed. It was the sweetest message Quinn had ever gotten. Rachel, for all her annoyances and faults, certainly knew how to be a good friend, no matter who it was that needed friendship. And despite how much bullying and tormenting Quinn put the shorter brunette though, there was really nothing that would stop Rachel from helping someone in need.

The young Jew was undoubtedly the best example of a good Christian Quinn had ever seen. And a part of Quinn was jealous that even though she had been raised in a strict Christian household, she had never once felt as though she lived up to the teachings she was expected to follow. This angered Quinn to no end. Her parents, her social standing at school, her own fears all prevented Quinn from being the person she desperately wanted to be, a good person.

Quinn thought about typing a reply. She knew she could trust Rachel to keep this to herself, but was she ready to start this conversation when she had no idea where it would lead?

_Berry, _(well, a tiger can't change into a sweet kitten over night)

_Thanks for your message. I think I would like to talk, I just don't know where to begin... If I start telling you things, I won't be able to take them back, and that scares me. I know I can trust you. I just don't know if I can trust myself. I'm sorry about leaving you in a hurry today, I just couldn't handle what was going on. I hope you can understand._

_ I want to change. I want to be a better person. I just don't know how. I guess this is a start..._

_ -Q_

A few hours later, Quinn received a reply from Rachel.

_ Quinn,_

_ I understand. Figuring out who you are is tough, and can be made even tougher by social pressures to conform to a heterosexual model. I guess it might be easier for you to talk (type) about all this if I asked you questions and you responded from there. _

_Do you think you might be interested in girls? If so, what's holding you back?_

_ I suppose I should tell you, to get the ball rolling so to speak, how I identify. Given that I grew up with two dads, I knew from a young age how fluid sexuality can be. I'm bisexual, meaning that I'm interested in both guys and girls. I've never really acted on the liking girls side of myself before today, mainly because I hadn't found a girl worth liking, until now I guess..._

_ Now you know a little more about me. I trust you'll keep this a secret for now, please. I'm not ashamed of who I am, but given the school climate towards those of us in the LGBT community (i.e. what happened to Kurt) it's hard to be out and proud at this age._

_ Hope you feel like sharing,_

_ ~Berry :)_

_ P.s. If you need a little encouragement or something to help solidify your feelings, check out these video clips: _youtube .com/user/biliblove_ start from ep one._

Quinn watched a few of the video clips instead of doing her homework that night. She had heard of the show, Pretty Little Liars, a few girls in her Chemistry class had been talking about it. She felt the portrayal of Emily seemed to mirror how she felt sometimes. She wrote Rachel a quick message before getting ready for bed.

_ Berry, _

_ Thanks for the clips, it's a good show, I think I can relate to the main character a little. I don't really know what I am. I don't know if I'm gay or bi or just messed up. I guess I'm just confused. I hadn't started to notice girls until I got pregnant. And then with my hormones raging, I started to... fantasize about girls, especially being around the cheerios so much. I thought it would stop after I gave birth, but it actually has gotten more intense..._

_ I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I don't even notice boys, and I wonder if I ever did, or if it was just because that was what I was expected to do. _

_ I'm afraid. This all goes against everything I've ever been taught. Will I go to hell?_

Rachel's reply was quick

_ Quinn,_

_ I can say with utmost certainty, you're not going to hell. The people who selectively quote and misinterpret the Bible do not have the final say, and I truly believe that G-d doesn't care who you love, just that you do love. Besides, there are many, many times more verses in the Bible about love than there are about condemning homosexuality. Numbers don't lie, people just misrepresent them._

_ I can definitely appreciate your confusion. For me, it was different. I was lucky. I knew from a pretty young age how I identified, mostly thanks to having two gay dads. I wish there was something I could do to help you understand that the feelings you're having are not sick or wrong, they're completely normal and natural. _

_ ~Rachel_

Before Quinn crawled under the covers and tried and fall asleep with Rachel's encouraging words in her head, she typed her last message for the night.

_ Rachel,_

_ In my heart, I know God loves me, and I'm not going to hell, but every message I receive from society tells me otherwise. It's just really hard to try to overcome all that oppression. _

_ I wish I knew that everything would be okay if I admitted how I feel, but my fears are just too strong. Besides, if I do decide to live my life like this, what kind of future can I expect? At least right now, I know I can find some boy to love me and make a decent life with. If I'm with a girl, can I still find someone to love me? Can I still have that decent life?_

_ Have you ever felt like you were so fragile, you could break at any moment? I've been feeling a bit like that lately. _

_ -Q_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Again, thanks for all the great reviews! Keep 'em coming! _

_Without further ado, more Faberry cuteness :)_

Rachel didn't reply to Quinn's latest message when she got up in the morning. She certainly read it before going through her morning routine, but she thought it was best to leave it be until she got home from school.

One thing from Quinn's last message stuck with Rachel through the school day, her question about whether she would find someone to love her and have a good life if she were gay. By the end of the day, Rachel was determined to show Quinn that her future wouldn't have to change as much as Quinn was worried about. Rachel had decided to ask Quinn on a date. What a perfect way to show Quinn that dating girls can be as good as, or even better than dating boys!

At school, Quinn barely acknowledged her existence, like usual. But during Glee Club that afternoon, Rachel couldn't help but feel Quinn's eyes on her most of rehearsal. Every time Rachel glanced at Quinn, which wasn't very often at all, Quinn would quickly look away.

After Glee Club, Rachel stayed to work on writing a song for sectionals. For ten minutes after everyone had left, even Mr Shue, Rachel was alone in the choir room. As Rachel sat at the piano playing a melody she thought might work in a song, Quinn snuck in the room. Rachel didn't notice and kept playing. The melody eventually turned into a slower, sadder version of Katy Perry's "Firework". Rachel's voice was haunting, and Quinn was mesmerized.

When Rachel was done singing, Quinn made her presence known. "That was beautiful"

"Quinn! Wow, way to scare the bejesus out of me," Rachel smiled.

Quinn smiled, "Play something else for me. Something a little more up beat."

Rachel beamed, "I've got just the song. I think about this one when I get nervous before a performance."

Rachel, with all the natural talent she had, plus everything she had learned from ten years of piano lessons, began pounding out Ben Folds' song "Hiroshima". She sang beautifully and comically. Rachel Berry was nothing if not dramatic. She was surely destined for a life in Musical Theater.

When Rachel was done playing, Quinn beamed. "That was awesome Berry! We should do more of that style of music. Who does that song?"

"Ben Folds. I love his music. Great beats and lots of wonderful piano."

"Suggest it to Mr Shue. Maybe he'd let us do it," said Quinn.

"I will. It would be something different for Sectionals."

Quinn smiled and looked like she was about to say something, but didn't. Rachel caught on to Quinn's sudden nervousness, "So, what's up?"

"I thought I could give you a ride home again?"

"All the way home?" Rachel teased. Quinn turned red and embarrassed. Rachel quickly defused the situation. "Quinn, it was a joke. I'd love a ride home."

Quinn nodded and they gathered their things and walked silently to Quinn's car. They got in and drove off.

Rachel broke the silence first, "I read your last message."

Quinn's defenses went up. "Berry, can we not talk about that right now?" Quinn snapped.

Rachel's voice was small, "Okay." Rachel seemed to shrink in the passengers seat.

Quinn sighed, "I'm sorry Rachel."

"I'm just trying to help, Quinn," Rachel said, her voice still quite small.

"I know you are. It's just hard to talk about stuff in person. It makes it a little more real, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get it."

A moment later, Quinn spoke up again. "I do really appreciate your messages, Rachel."

Rachel smiled warmly. "I have an idea, if you're up for it."

"What is it?" asked Quinn, cautious but curious.

"Let me take you out on a date," said rachel.

"Berry..." Quinn warned.

"Hear me out. Your last message said you were scared that you wouldn't be able to find love and have a normal life. I want to show you that you still can."

Quinn sighed, weighing her options.

"I'm not saying you have to go and fall in love with me, just one date. If you hate it, I'm okay with a quadruple slushy as punishment."

Quinn laughed, "Okay Berry, you can take me out on a date, but I have a few conditions." Rachel rolled her eyes. "One, we can't go anywhere people might see us." Rachel nodded in agreement. "Two, there will be no kiss at the end of the date." Rachel nodded again, though a little disappointed. "And three, you're taking Quinn Fucking Fabray out on a date, you better make it good."

Rachel laughed a little, "Okay Quinn Fucking Fabray, you got yourself a date."

Quinn laughed in response.

They agreed on Saturday for their date when Quinn dropped Rachel off. Rachel sprinted up to her bedroom to begin making plans. By the end of the night she had it all figured out.

The next day at school, Friday, Rachel stuck a note in Quinn's locker without anyone noticing. Quinn opened her locker after the next period and found the note. She opened it in math class, given she never paid attention in that class anyway.

The note read:

_Quinn Fucking Fabray, _(yeah, Rachel was never going to let her live that one down)

_Please meet me at the park near my neighborhood at two in the afternoon on Saturday for our date. Be sure to dress for the weather, it's supposed to be gorgeous._

_Your date,_

_Rachel Berry_

Quinn tried to hide the smile that threatened to appear on her face. Rachel's note gave Quinn butterflies. No boy had ever put this much effort into a date with Quinn before. Maybe dating girls wouldn't be so bad after all.

Quinn met Rachel in the park at two the next day. Rachel had a blanket spread out on the grass under a large oak tree, and on the blanket was a simple picnic basket. Rachel had been right about the weather, it was unseasonably warm and sunny with just a few fluffy clouds dotting the sky.

Rachel was busy straightening out the blanket when Quinn walked up. "Hey," Quinn said. Rachel looked up and smiled warmly. Quinn was struck with how beautiful Rachel looked at that moment. Clad in jeans and a fitted tee shirt, Rachel's hair was pulled back in a ponytail with long bangs framing her face. Quinn was similarly dressed in jeans and a fitted short sleeved polo. She wore her hair down and in waves cascading over her shoulders.

"This is nice, Berry," Quinn said and then corrected herself, "er-Rachel."

Rachel smiled slightly at the correction. She could tell Quinn was trying to think of her differently.

"I made us a picnic," Rachel said proudly. She began pulling things out of the basket. "I've got drinks for us. I didn't know what you like so I got Coke and Mountain Dew and orange soda and root beer and Sprite." Quinn tried to hide her smile at Rachel's evident nervousness as Rachel continued to unpack the picnic basket. "I went to the store and got a pasta salad and potato salad, and I got some cold meat and cheese and buns for sandwiches and some hummus and veggies and fruit, and for dessert I got us some mini cupcakes." Rachel smiled proudly at the abundance of food spread out before them.

"This looks great Rachel," said Quinn.

"It should, dig in," said Rachel.

The two girls began eating their lovely picnic and chatting about school and glee club and the latest gossip. Rachel wanted to keep the conversation light so Quinn would feel more at ease around her.

When they were done with their meal, they packed away the leftovers and laid down on the blanket to watch the clouds.

"Rach?" said Quinn. Rachel turned her head to look at Quinn. "Thanks for today. This was nice."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I know you've been scared about what you're starting to feel, but I hope this helped to show you that you can be happy on a date with a girl."

"Yeah, it did," Quinn said softly.

Both girls turned their attention to the sky. Rachel's hand edged its way closer to Quinn's until their pinkies were touching. Quinn blushed at the electricity from their simple touch, but kept her hand next to Rachel's.

Rachel interrupted the silence, "If you do decide to come out, things will change. Your life won't be the same. And that's scary. Terrifying even. But trust me when I say that your life will be better not having to deny who you are or suppress your feelings."

Quinn nodded but didn't say anything. A solitary tear slid down her cheek. Everything would change. But would it really be better?

Rachel turned her head to look at Quinn. She saw the tear on Quinn's cheek and immediately turned onto her side to face Quinn. She propped herself up on her elbow and used her other hand to wipe away the tear.

Watery hazel eyes met striking dark chocolate eyes. Quinn momentarily forgot to breathe. Rachel bit down lightly on her bottom lip. Quinn thought that was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Without thinking she surged forward and captured Rachel's lips with her own. One hand found its way to the back of Rachel's neck and she held Rachel's face to hers.

The kiss they shared was more urgent and hungry than their first kiss. Apart from the kiss she shared with Rachel, and a few drunken games of spin the bottle, this was Quinn's first time really kissing another girl. And Quinn thought it was heaven.

Quinn sucked on Rachel's bottom lip, causing the diva to pull back and gasp for air. Rachel pressed her forehead against Quinn's as both girls struggled to take a deep breath.

"Please don't run away this time," Rachel whispered.

Quinn responded by pulling Rachel down for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: The reviews keep me going! HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story, selected the story for story updates or as a favorite story. My inbox is bursting with all the alerts, and I love it! :D_

Chapter 5:

Rachel held Quinn in her arms as they lay on the blanket under the giant oak tree in the park. They had stopped making out a while ago and were now just content to be in each others arms.

"So what happens now?" asked Quinn.

"Well, I think that's up to you," said Rachel. "You're the one who broke your own condition for this date."

"You didn't stop me," protested Quinn, teasingly.

"Hey, I'm not going to stop when I've got a good thing going," Rachel giggled.

Quinn chuckled lightly and snuggled into Rachel. A long moment passed before Quinn spoke up. "I like this," she whispered, pressing her lips against the soft skin of Rachel's neck.

Rachel pulled Quinn even tighter against her body. "I like this too."

"I think we should take it slow. Let me get used to all this," said Quinn. Rachel nodded. Quinn propped herself up on her elbow to look at the diva. "I can't promise anything Rach," Quinn said. Quinn's use of Rachel's shortened name made Rachel's heart skip a beat. Quinn continued, "I don't know if I can really do this, but I want you to know that no matter how I act in public, I really like you."

At this admission, it was Rachel's turn to surge forward and capture Quinn's lips in a searing kiss. After a moment of intense kissing, both girls pulled back to take a breath.

"I really like you too," Rachel whispered against Quinn's lips. Quinn quickly kissed Rachel again, and then snuggled back into her arms.

They snuggled together on the blanket for a few peaceful minutes before Quinn's cell phone alerted her to an incoming text.

"Sorry," Quinn said as she sat up to check the message. It was from Santana. She needed to talk.

"I gotta go," said Quinn. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "It's Santana." Rachel nodded in understanding. "She's really broken up over Britt. I ran into her the other day, and we talked a little about it."

"That's good. Santana really needs someone to confide in about that."

"Yeah, I hope we can get back to being friends. I miss her."

Rachel nodded but didn't say anything.

"Let me take you home before I go hang out with San."

"Okay," Rachel smiled, glad for a few more minutes with the gorgeous blonde. They packed up the blanket and picnic basket and took it to Quinn's car. On the drive to Rachel's, Quinn was feeling exceptionally brave and took Rachel's hand in hers and held it for the whole drive. Rachel blushed and smiled sweetly.

Quinn pulled into the Berry's driveway. She and Rachel sat in the car for a moment. Quinn's thumb traced circles on the back of Rachel's hand

"You should get to Santana's," Rachel said softly.

"Yeah," Quinn said. "I had a really good time today, Rach."

"Me too."

"I, um, I guess I'll talk to you soon," Quinn said.

Rachel nodded and was about to get out of the car when Quinn tugged on Rachel's hand. Rachel turned back and Quinn leaned over for a goodbye kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet, and when Rachel got out of the car, she had the biggest smile on her face.

As Quinn drove off, she had the exact same smile on her face.

* * *

Quinn and Santana sat on a park bench on the hill overlooking Lima. After listening to Santana talk, and cry, about Britt, they were now on the subject of Quinn's date with Rachel. While giving Santana every detail of the date, Quinn had a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"God Quinn, you're disgustingly cute right now," teased Santana

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, look at you. Goofy smile and everything. You are so smitten."

"San, you would be too. Rachel is really good at this, being the guy and taking charge, planning stuff, being sweet..." Quinn trailed off and smiled to herself.

"Hmm, never would have pegged Berry for the butch one."

"Butch?" Quinn asked confused.

"Masculine. It's gay lingo, you'll pick it up. Like with me and Britt, I'm the butch one. The big spoon?"

Quinn nodded, kind of understanding what Santana was saying. "So what am I in gay lingo?"

"Questioning"

* * *

On Sunday, Quinn needed to get out of the house, her mom was driving her crazy. She took her laptop and her English homework and went into Lima to a coffee shop to work. With a jolt of caffeine from the latte she was drinking, Quinn began to bust out a paper on Shakespeare. She was so enthralled in her work that she hadn't noticed someone calling her name until that person was right next to her. Quinn looked up and was met with the smiling face of Kurt.

"Kurt, hi!" Quinn exclaimed and sprang up to give the boy a hug.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Kurt.

"I'm doing pretty good, how are you?" Quinn asked. "Sit down, tell me all about Dalton."

Kurt was a little confused that Quinn was being so friendly, but he had never really hung out with her outside of school, so he just assumed Quinn was more friendly without all the social pressures of school weighing on her.

"Dalton is good. It's a lot tougher than McKinley that's for sure, but it's challenging me in a good way."

"That's good. Any boys you're interested in? What about that one you brought to Rachel's party a while back?"

Kurt was impressed Quinn remembered, given how much alcohol they had to drink and that Quinn wasn't ever introduced to Blaine that night. "Um yeah," Kurt blushed. "His name is Blaine. We've kind of been tiptoeing around liking each other, but I don't know if anything will happen. It's just nice to be out and have someone to relate to without fearing getting beaten up for it."

"Yeah definitely," Quinn said. She had begun to understand what it must have been like for Kurt before he had come out.

"What about you? How's Glee Club? I get some gossip from Mercedes, but not as much as I'd like."

"Glee is fine, you know, the usual drama."

"Yeah? Anything juicy going on?" Kurt asked. He always loved to hear about the good gossip.

"Well, Santana sort of came out."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "No fucking way!"

"Yeah, she sang a song for Britt during Glee this week and pretty much confessed her love for Britt."

"How did Britt take it?" Kurt asked.

"She said she loves San, but she loves Artie too and won't break up with him."

"Oh no, that's got to be tough for Santana to be venerable like that and get hurt."

"Yeah, it has been. But on the plus side, her and I have gotten closer," said Quinn.

"That's good," Kurt said. They both sipped their lattes for a moment. Quinn pondered being brave again for the hundredth time this week.

"Can I ask you a question?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, of course," said Kurt.

"How did you know…?"

"Know what?"

"That you were…" Quinn trailed off.

"Gay?" Kurt said.

Quinn nodded. Kurt didn't show any shock or confusion on his face, even if he felt it. The only emotion Kurt showed was compassion. At first, Kurt wasn't sure if Quinn was asking for Santana or herself, but the look of guilt and sadness in Quinn's eyes convinced him she was asking for herself.

"I knew when I was really little that I wasn't interested in girls," Kurt explained. "More that I wanted to be one, in the sense that I wanted a Price Charming to come and sweep me off my feet. I always liked that romantic notion of a handsome knight on a white horse." Quinn smiled and nodded. Kurt continued, "And then when I got older, that feeling I had always felt got a name: gay."

"I always wanted a Price Charming," Quinn signed. "But… what if my Prince Charming isn't so much a Price as a…" Quinn couldn't bring herself to say the word.

But Kurt could, "Princess?" Quinn nodded as a tear streaked down her cheek. Kurt's heart broke at the sight of the fragile girl in front of him. He placed his hand on hers. She met his eyes and he smiled softly. "Then that Princess is going to be the luckiest Princess in the whole world to be able to sweep you off your feet."

Quinn giggled and sniffed away the tears.

"I have to get going, father-son bonding day," Kurt rolled his eyes. "But if you ever need to talk, please let me know."

"I will. Thank you Kurt," Quinn said, feeling a little better about her current situation. Kurt left Quinn to finish her homework. When Quinn completed her assignments an hour later, she checked her facebook one last time before leaving the coffee shop. She was surprised to find a message waiting for her.

_Quinn Fucking Fabray ;)_

_I just thought you should know, there's someone in Lima, Ohio thinking about you right now. And that someone can't wait to see you at Glee practice tomorrow after school._

_Hope you had a wonderful Sunday!_

_xoxo_

_~RB_

Quinn smiled to herself as she packed up her things to head home. Yes, Rachel Berry makes a wonderful Princess Charming.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Again, thanks to everyone who reviews this story, your comments make it worth writing! Also, thanks to everyone who reads this story, even if you don't review ;) I appreciate your silent encouragement too! _

Monday during school, Rachel didn't make any effort to break the social standards that currently bound Quinn and herself. Rachel wasn't going to jeopardize their precarious situation with a touch or an out of character word or even a wrong look. She knew where she stood, hopefully only for the time being, and she was okay with that. Quinn's words from their picnic resonated with Rachel all day. _…no matter how I act in public, I really like you. _Every time she thought about their date, she smiled to herself. Every time she thought about the kisses her and Quinn had shared, a pleasant shiver ran up her back.

Rachel caught herself fanaticizing during math class, which she did often, but usually she fanaticized about her acceptance speech at the Tony Awards. Today, she spent most of math class fanaticizing about Quinn Fabray, the girl who seemed to consume all of Rachel's thoughts lately.

Quinn couldn't wait for Glee Club after school. The world she lived in at school suffocated her. She hated the role she played in the school's social hierarchy. She hated the fact that when she saw Rachel in the hallway, they couldn't make eye contact. And all Quinn wanted to do was look at Rachel and smile genuinely, and have Rachel smile back. It seemed like such a simple want, but it was actually incredibly complex and virtually impossible.

Rachel got to the Glee rehearsal room first. She chose a spot on the second row in the middle. She hoped Quinn would sit next to her, but anywhere Quinn sat in the room would be near enough for Rachel.

The Glee kids began to file in to the rehearsal room, some tried to talk to Rachel, but Rachel's head was in another world. She was too focused on waiting for Quinn to walk through that door.

And when Quinn did walk through the door, Rachel's heart skipped a beat. They made eye contact for the first time that day, and both girls blushed and smiled shyly. Quinn sat down next to Santana, two seats over from Rachel.

"You're blushing," whispered Santana.

"I am?" asked Quinn, ducking her head in hopes that no one else would notice.

"God, Q, get a grip," said Santana, amused.

"Shut up," whispered Quinn through gritted teeth.

Before Santana could tease Quinn any more, Mr. Shue walked into the room, blabbering on about one thing or another. Quinn couldn't concentrate on anything besides the rosy color now gracing her face.

Rachel also wasn't paying attention to Mr. Shue, she was too busy trying not to turn her head ever so slightly to the side to look at Quinn out of the corner of her eye. So when Rachel heard her name called a few minutes later, she could only say, "Huh?"

"You're being paired with Quinn for this next assignment," said Mr. Shue, confused that Rachel hadn't been paying attention.

"Oh. Okay," said Rachel. On the outside, Rachel showed indifference at the pairing. On the inside, Rachel was absolutely giddy.

Quinn was just as giddy on the inside. Santana nudged Quinn's side knowingly. Quinn rolled her eyes at the Latina and tried to maintain her outward HBIC expression.

"Alright, everyone get to it! You perform on Friday," said Mr. Shue.

Glee club broke into pairs to begin working on their assignment. Quinn shifted seats so she was sitting next to Rachel.

"Hey," Quinn said, still blushing slightly.

"Hey," responded Rachel.

"How was your day?" asked Quinn.

"It was okay. But it's just gotten infinitely better."

"Same here," Quinn said shyly.

"So, um, I hate to admit it, but I wasn't paying any attention. Do you have any idea what we're supposed to be doing?"

"None. I wasn't paying attention either," smiled Quinn. Lauren and Mike were sitting near Quinn and Rachel, working on their assignment. Quinn interrupted them, "So, what exactly are we supposed to be doing?"

"Figgen's is having an assembly on bullying, and he wants Glee Club to perform, so Shue is having us work in pairs to come up with a few songs to sing," said Lauren.

"And these pairs are getting us to work with people we wouldn't usually work with," added Mike.

"Okay, cool. Thanks," said Quinn. She turned back to Rachel. "Hence you and I working together."

"Little do they know…" Rachel trailed off, sly smile on her face.

"Yeah… So, ideas?"

"Well, I think Firework is an obvious choice for the whole group, but I'm not sure for just the two of us."

"What about 'Born This Way'?" offered Quinn.

"Also a bit obvious, and it might work better for the group. I absolutely love that song, but I don't know if it would work in a duet."

"True," Quinn thought for a moment, and then she had it. The perfect song. "I got it." Quinn pulled out her iPod and scrolled through it before finding the song. She gave Rachel one of the earbuds and kept the other for herself. The girls began listening to the song. A huge smile grew on Rachel's face.

"Perfect. Quinn, it's perfect!" Rachel exclaimed, a little too loudly. Some of the Glee kids turned to look at Rachel. Quinn rolled her eyes and gave them her death glare. They soon returned to whatever they were doing.

"Okay, so now that we have the perfect song, where do you want to go to practice?" asked Quinn.

"Well, we could go over to my place. My dads won't be home until late tonight," said Rachel.

"Yeah, sure," Quinn said.

Once Quinn and Rachel were in the safety of Quinn's car heading to Rachel's house, they could finally relax. Quinn took Rachel's hand in her own while she drove.

"So, how was your Sunday?" asked Rachel.

"It was fine. Got homework done. Oh, I ran into Kurt at that coffee shop downtown while I was working on my homework."

"That's nice. How's he doing? I should really give him a call sometime," said Rachel.

"He's good. I, um, I sort of told him about me."

"What?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah, I asked him how he knew he was…"

"Gay."

"Yeah, and kind of said that I might like girls…"

"Quinn, wow. That must have taken a lot of courage. I'm really proud of you," beamed Rachel.

Quinn blushed, "Thanks."

"Speaking of Kurt, this assignment really infuriates me. I mean, how many months after Kurt leaves because of bullying, and we finally get an assembly to deal with all this. Seems like odd timing to me," said Rachel.

"Me too, now that you mention it. I mean, it's always good to talk about this stuff, but I haven't heard of an incident of bullying in weeks."

"Yeah, I haven't gotten a slushie in months," said Rachel. Quinn cringed at her statement. Even though Rachel said it lightheartedly, Quinn was still reminded that at one point she had been the one to slushie the shorter brunette she was now holding hands with. It broke her heart a little to remember the person she used to be.

"Everything okay?" asked Rachel, sensing Quinn had started to think about something darker than what they had been talking about. Quinn nodded and stroked Rachel's hand with her thumb.

Rachel savored their contact. She had forgotten how good it felt to be around Quinn. She silently thanked whatever forces were at work when Mr. Shue paired them for the Glee assignment. She welcomed anything that would get her and Quinn to spend more time together.

Quinn was still fixated on the slushie comment when she pulled into Rachel's drive way. They made their way into Rachel's house and set up camp in the living room. Rachel took Quinn's iPod and hooked it up to the stereo system so they could listen to the song they chose.

As Rachel was flitting about, gathering drinks, printing out lyrics, Quinn sat in the living room, thinking. When Rachel came back with everything they would need for their afternoon of work, she noticed Quinn's odd behavior.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Rachel. Quinn met Rachel's eyes and shook her head. Rachel came and sat next to Quinn, placing a comforting hand on hers.

"I'm sorry," said Quinn.

"What for?" asked Rachel.

"Everything. I've been so horrible to you Rachel. Ever since I can remember, I've always treated you horribly, and I feel terrible about it. I'm trying to change, but I can't do that if I still remember everything I did to you. I used to be the bully…" rambled Quinn.

Rachel turned Quinn's head so her hazel eyes met Rachel's deep brown eyes. She planted a soft, sweet kiss on Quinn's lips before pulling back and resting her forehead against Quinn's.

"I forgive you," whispered Rachel.

"But Rachel…" protested Quinn.

"Shh… It's in the past. I don't want to remember those days any more than you do. So let's just focus on these days," Rachel rubbed her nose against Quinn's. "Do you like me?"

"What?"

"Do you like me?" Rachel asked again.

"Yes," Quinn said simply.

"Then that's all that matters," Rachel said, catching Quinn's lips for another kiss. "And I like you too."

Quinn pulled back and smiled at Rachel. She was in awe. How could one girl get under her skin so much in such a short amount of time? And how could that girl be someone she had so loathed in years past?

"Now, let's get to practicing. This is going to be perfect."

_Yes,_ Quinn thought as she watched Rachel get up and start the music. _This is going be perfect._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Keep reading and reviewing! :D _

Rachel and Quinn danced around Rachel's living room. It was Thursday and they had just finished rehearsing their song. Tomorrow they would perform it for Glee and if they were lucky, they would perform it for the whole school on Monday.

The week had been fantastic for Quinn and Rachel. Quinn thought she would have gotten annoyed at Rachel's diva-like demeanor as they practice their song, but for whatever reason, no matter how annoying Rachel got, Quinn couldn't help but think her drive to be perfect was endearing. Quinn thought it was because of all the kissing the two girls now engaged in.

Rachel had tried toning down her personality so as to not annoy Quinn, but when she realized that if she kissed Quinn after she made a demand, Quinn would comply with a smile, it became pretty easy to get everything accomplished. The kissing plan only had one flaw, that Quinn would sometimes pull Rachel down for a heated make out session that distracted them both from their work for a good ten minutes at a time. But Rachel could live with that one flaw since everything else was going so smoothly.

Rachel held Quinn in her arms as the music died down. Rachel had decided to teach Quinn how to ballroom dance. Rachel was excellent at dancing, since she had taken dance lessons since she was 7. Quinn was a natural, and picked up on the steps quite easily. Without much effort on Rachel's part, she had Quinn waltzing and tangoing around the living room in no time.

It had been embarrassing the first time Rachel's dads had walked in on them dancing on Tuesday, or at least Quinn had been embarrassed. Rachel didn't think anything of it, and Rachel's dads had been so nice to Quinn, even inviting her to stay for dinner that night, and Wednesday night, and Thursday night as well.

Quinn smiled at the shorter girl and pulled her in for a lengthy kiss. They didn't have to worry about Rachel's dads walking in on them, it was after dinner and they had gone out to a movie at the urging of Rachel.

"So, do you think we're ready for tomorrow?" asked Quinn.

"Oh, no doubt in my mind. We are going to kick some serious Glee ass."

The two girls fell on the couch together, and Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn. They snuggled quietly for a while before Quinn nuzzled Rachel's neck and whispered, "I should get going…"

Rachel nodded but didn't let go of Quinn, and Quinn didn't make any effort to get up. "I wish you didn't have to go… I wish you could sleep over," said Rachel.

Quinn tensed up and pulled back but not totally out of Rachel's arms. Quinn looked slightly uncomfortable, and Rachel began backtracking on her comment. "I mean, I didn't mean like that. I just thought, you know, get to spend more time with you."

A smile spread over Quinn's face at how adorably nervous Rachel had gotten. She kissed Rachel's forehead in reassurance, "I knew what you meant. I just wasn't expecting it." Rachel nodded, still outwardly nervous. "Maybe someday…" Quinn said, kissing Rachel. "Soon."

Rachel beamed and nodded, "Okay."

"I really do need to get going. Mom wanted me home by 8."

Rachel looked at the clock on the DVR above the TV, it was 7:50pm. Quinn got up and began packing her things. This was Rachel's least favorite part of the day, watching Quinn leave. Rachel walked Quinn outside to her car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Rachel as she pulled Quinn in for a hug. They stayed like that for a long moment, enjoying one last embrace. When Quinn pulled back, she kissed Rachel sweetly.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, babe," Quinn said and got in her car. As Rachel watched Quinn drive away, she had a huge smile plastered on her face. Normally when Rachel watched Quinn drive away, she frowned and felt sad. Not tonight. Tonight, Quinn had called Rachel "babe". Tonight, Rachel was elated.

Rachel texted Quinn before she fell asleep that night. 

_Goodnight babe, sleep well, sweet dreams xoxo_

Quinn smiled brightly as she read Rachel's text. She knew she was going to have sweet dreams tonight because of the sweet brunette. 

_Ditto Rach ;) xoxo_

The next day was performance day. Rachel thought the school day couldn't go fast enough. Quinn felt the same way. Both girls impatiently watched the clock, waiting for 3pm to come around. Finally, the last bell rang, and school was over.

Rachel rushed to Glee, picking a spot in the back of the group. Her and Quinn had decided that they would sit next to each other, and if they sat in back, they could secretly sit close to each other, maybe even hold hands without anyone noticing.

Other Glee club members came in, excited about performance day. Rachel smiled brightly at everyone. They all thought she was excited about performing, which she was, but she was also excited about seeing Quinn.

Quinn walked into the room, excited smile also on her face. She took her seat next to Rachel in the back row. No one thought much of it, given the other pairs were sitting next to each other that afternoon.

"Hi," Quinn said.

"Hi," Rachel responded. "You ready?"

"Fuck yeah," smiled Quinn. Rachel beamed.

Mr. Shue practically bounded into the room, ready to hear his kids perform. He asked for volunteers. Quinn was about to raise her hand, but Rachel stopped her.

"Always go last, better to see what our competition is so we can crush them," Rachel whispered to Quinn. They were sitting close enough so their legs were touching. Rachel put her hand on her leg next to Quinn. Quinn put her hand on her leg next to Rachel. They were able to link pinkies.

Finn and Mercedes went first. They performed "Where is the Love" by the Blackeyed Peas. Rachel thought they did a good job, but Finn wasn't as enthusiastic as Rachel thought he should have been. He always lacked that star quality, maybe that's why they never really clicked like she wanted.

Brittany and Sam were next. They performed "Mean" by Taylor Swift. Brittany's voice fit perfectly with the song, but Sam seemed a bit awkward singing the country song.

Santana and Artie came next. They performed "In The End" by Linkin Park. Artie did the rap part of the song, and Santana sung the background lyrics. Their combination brought a realism to the song that everyone in Glee loved.

Puck and Tina performed "Don't Laugh At Me" by Peter, Paul and Mary. Puck played guitar and harmonized with Tina's voice. By the end of the song, everyone in Glee was crying.

Lauren and Mike performed "If You're Going Through Hell" by The Streets. Lauren rapped the song, and Mike added the chorus melody. Lauren was great at rapping the song, but Rachel thought Mike kind of fell flat on a song he couldn't really dance to.

Rachel and Quinn went last like Rachel wanted. Rachel wanted to play piano for their song. Quinn stood behind Rachel and placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder as they started.

Quinn started singing first.

_Listen as your day unfolds_

_Challenge what the future holds_

_Try and keep your head up to the sky_

_Lovers, they may cause you tears_

_Go ahead release your fears_

_Stand up and be counted_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_You gotta be_

Rachel took the lead on the chorus as Quinn harmonized.

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold_

_You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard_

_You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger_

_You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm_

_You gotta stay together_

_All I know, all I know, love will save the day_

Quinn took part of the next verse.

_Herald what your mother said_

_Readin' the books your father read_

_Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time_

Rachel came in and finished the verse.

_Some may have more cash than you_

_Others take a different view_

_My oh my heh, hey_

And they both sang the chorus.

You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold

You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard

You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger

You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm

You gotta stay together

All I know, all I know, love will save the day

Rachel sang her heart out on the next part.

_Don't ask no questions, it goes on without you_

_Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace_

_The world keeps on spinning_

_You can't stop it, if you try to_

_This time it's danger staring you in the face_

Quinn took the last verse.

_Oh oh oh Remember_

_Listen as your day unfolds_

_Challenge what the future holds_

_Try and keep your head up to the sky_

_Lovers, they may cause you tears_

_Go ahead release your fears_

_My oh my heh, hey, hey_

_You gotta be_

Rachel stood up and the girls sang the rest of the song acapella. They got the Glee club to clap the beat with them.

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold_

_You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard_

_You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger_

_You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm_

_You gotta stay together_

_All I know, all I know, love will save the day_

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold_

_You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard_

_You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger_

_You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm_

_You gotta stay together_

_All I know, all I know, love will save the day_

As they ended the song, Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers. The Glee Club applauded the girls as they returned to their seats.

"Thank you everyone for all your hard work on this assignment. Everyone was wonderful," said Mr. Shue. "Now, Figgin's said we have a half an hour to perform, so that gives us five songs we could do. Your duets today made me think that we could do three duets and two group numbers. So I will pick my top three duets, and those pairs will perform as pairs or you can choose to perform as smaller groups, three or four performers."

The group waited in anticipation for Mr. Shue to announce his picks. Rachel and Quinn sat in the back of the room, still holding hands.

"I'm picking duets based on the song choice and how well it works with the theme of anti-bullying, as well as how the duet sounded and looked together. So, my first choice is Quinn and Rachel."

Both girls beamed as their names were called. Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand.

"Your song choice was perfect for a song about hope, love and strength. Your voices fit perfectly and your stage presence was simple. My next pick is Puck and Tina. The song is heartfelt and will, I'm sure, make everyone cry. Sometimes that's what is needed. Tina, your voice was amazing for this song. And my last pick is Artie and Santana. The song was great, it really brought some harsh realism to the theme. So, those are my three picks. As for the group number, does anyone have any ideas?"

After much debate, the group decided on "Born This Way" and "Where is the Love" for their two group songs. Lauren and Puck wanted to sing "In the End" with Artie and Santana, so for the show they had two duets, one quartet, and two group numbers. They spent the rest of Glee practice rehearsing the two group numbers.

Quinn and Rachel walked out to Quinn's car together after rehearsal. Quinn was going to drive Rachel home again.

"You did great today," said Rachel.

"Thanks," Quinn blushed. "So did you." Rachel smiled sweetly as they got into the car. Quinn reached over and held Quinn's hand as they drove.

"Am I going to see you this weekend?" asked Quinn, shyly.

Rachel smiled at Quinn, "Do you want to see me this weekend?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Quinn said and squeezed Rachel's hand.

"Would a sleep-over be out of the question?" asked Rachel.

"No, not at all," said Quinn.

"I'll ask my dads tonight then if I can have you over Saturday."

"Okay," Quinn said. She pulled in to Rachel's driveway.

"I'll text you with an answer tonight," said Rachel. Quinn nodded and pulled Rachel in for a kiss goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully."

As Quinn drove home she began thinking about the possibility of a sleep-over with Rachel, and what that could mean for their relationship. Quinn began to get nervous. What if Rachel wanted to take things to the next level? Sex? Quinn was determined when she got home to do some research. It was time for her to learn what two girls did in bed together.


End file.
